Death Do us Part
by Skollrous
Summary: Story; will write better summery later.
1. Chapter 1

The sky seemed hazy as the days crept along, longer then normal for few who liked the night and olny lived during that time.  
Legends told of a old Vampire that loved the nigh times, he loved to kill ruthless, he didn't really care whom it was either,  
No one really knew his name, but he seeked out one creature, one thing that he hated most. Crossbreeds.

Not pure of anything, he hated most was them, he hated races that mixed species, he longed to kill the child of the two.  
He was the only one whom known the exsistance of the creature to; Werepyre it was, a cross between a Vampire and a Werewolf.

Carly Mondar and Victor E' Mondar were its parents, caring for the child they bore; they didn't care what things it brought,  
the two loved each other to much.

But the longest day came when both were killed.

"Ester, were it that damn child?" roared Kenjo, his fangs prodding out of his mouth, while his tongue flicked out to.  
Ester looked up from where he had been looking. "Am not sure sir." the 15 year old answered, his ears flattened. 'I hope he'll be ok..'  
Kenjo grabbed a hold of his neck. "You find that should unless you want Either to be dead before the next new mood." he laughed and threw him down,  
leaving him.

Far off in another town, crying was heard in an ally, eyes closed while blood streamed down the takers face. "Shit.." he curse, trying to calm the baby down, he leaned into the wall in exhaustion. 'Why did they have to leave him with me, and not Taho..' he grumbled. He looked down the ally way,  
before his eyes closed.

When he finally awoke, the sun was barely in the sky. "Eheee..." he muttered, when he finally lookd down to the baby, his eyes were wide,  
before he laughed a little. 'I guess it was a good choice..' he scooped the kid up and followed the alleyways back to his house,  
when he had finally gotten there, he grasped his hand on the side of a budling, and to his fears, Kenjo had ransacked it.

Not able to go back to his home, he sighed. 'Ugh..' he followed his way back to his old spot, trying to keep himself from falling.

Finally able to take a break, he sat the baby down in his lap, looking up to the sun; still dim. "I can't stay out here much longer.."  
he muttered to himself, already feeling the burning of the sun on his back, and to weak to use his wings, he layed sideways on the bench, pulling the other under his jacket. 'I guess I choose burning..' he closed his eyes, passing out then.

With what seemed like hours upon hours of sleep, a scream pireched his ears, he opened his ears, looking up to a woman, who looked terrified, eyes wide,  
he tried to moved, but it hurt to much, the woman had run off to get the cops or so he was thinking; forcing himself up he ran off, it didn't take long for his legs to give out on him, falling on his scorched back, he made a 'umph' sound, muttering in the pain.

"Well, well, well. If is isn't you.." a voice sounded familiar to him and he knew it well.

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes, the person knelt down by his side, sighing. "Why must you be such and idiot..." he said, arms crossed.  
"I don't know really." the other replied, not opening his eyes.  
"Well, hell, you look like crap, what happened to you." after telling the story, Taho nodded. "Well, geeze." he scooped the other up.  
"I'll take you to my place." with that, they were off.

After about two years living with Taho, he knew that something was going on and the baby was part of it to.

Waking up that mourning, he grabbed the two year old and ran out the door, only to be greeted by Kenjo himself. Smirk on his face. "Well, Moon,  
nice of you to join me. Now, give me that child!" he hissed. Moon held Fentor close to him. "You will never get this kid, hes.." he didn't have time to finish as she ran away into the forest.

Kenjo stared as he did. 'I'll get Ester after him when I get back...' he smirked and dispersed.

After a couple of days of hiding, Moon had finally awoke from a sleep he had made himself into, but when he had awoke, Fentor was gone. But,  
he could laughing not far off, he looked from behind the tree he was against; Fentor held a blue and yellow egg in his hand, the nest he had taken it from seemed abbadoend.

Fentor was carrying it around, his yellow eyes wide with happiness. "eggie!" he said with a laugh. Moon smiled, he hadn't seen Fentor this happy in a while. After a while he stood up, his eyes watching over him. "Hey, Fen, what you got there?" he asked as he walked up to him. "egg."  
he answered.

Moon shook his head, never really seeing an egg before. 'Might as well.' he thought. "Well, lets go Fen, you can keep it." he replied,  
the two walked off, going to the next town. 


End file.
